Kissing the Lines Goodbye
by jiapryor
Summary: Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Prophecy child. He reflects on his frustration with the gods, and how Annabeth didn't deserve to die the way she did. OOC.


**This is in Percy's POV. He is _out of character._ This depicts his resentment for the gods. **

**I hope that you enjoy this. It's quite random. **

**I own no characters you may recognize or the ideas of Rick Riordan that this is based off of. Thanks! **

* * *

_Change. Transition. Metamorphosis. __**Evolution.**_

* * *

Modern society is some rigid order that is justified by the gods. It is same position of power that requests all of the demigods sired by them to go on perilous quests so they wouldn't have to do it. They're the same gods that are supposed to follow the Ancient laws, but don't obviously don't, and the children have to suffer through tragedies that children and teenagers should never have to experience for the repercussions of our parents. We're treated like the worst creatures on earth.

Don't kick me down only to goad me back up to do something for you. I'm a mortal. Not a puppet.

Society today doesn't know the actual definition of society. The body of human beings generally, associated or viewed as members of a community: the evolution of human society. According to that definition, we are the furthest thing from an actual, functioning society. The regular mortals don't pose as a society with the constant wars and superfluous disputes being held over the most pointless things.

Us demigods are no better. There's discrimination between us because of who our godly parent is. Why can't others understand that we have no say in the matter of who our parents are? Kronos doesn't allow us that choosing. If he did, I would have chosen a regular mortal man to fall in love with my mother. Not Poseidon. Demigods shunned me as if I was some lethal disease that would spread if someone uttered a word or even smiled at me. Every time I would walk through camp, the same reaction played out like a ripple: eyes downcast, low, murmured voices, and backs automatically turned.

I felt like _I_ was the traitor of the camp. Not Luke.

I resented my father for making me this way. An outcast. The loner freak among already abnormal children.

In all aspects of the world, nothing has changed. The children of the minor gods were still looked down upon, the children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were feared yet respected, and the children of the remaining nine Olympians were glorified seeing as they posed no threat. They wouldn't decide the world's fate, so people liked them best because you didn't have to pretend to be someone else around them.

The gods still receive death threats, but no demigod or mortal could ever cause any damage. It's the past, like the Roman era, but in a new century. I wondered if there would ever be a war between the demigods and their parents. Would it be worse than the war between the gods and the Titans?

The lines that the gods sets in place for us are restricting. In all actuality, nothing is done to protect us demigods. Murderers like Luke are still murdering the innocent demigods who chose not to side with the Titans, and then the immortal parent of that child will be furious and wreak havoc on the world, mortals will die, the sudden onslaught of deaths will never be explained, and the cycle will never end. It'll be a stringent of killings that the gods have no ability over.

_Innocent until proven guilty. _

The gods along with society and its structure can't stop anything. It can't stop parents from abusing children like Gabe horrendously abused my mother and I. It can't stop drug dealers dealing to the innocent. It can't stop godly parents from keeping their children unclaimed and allowing them to die a gruesome death in 'the name of Olympus.' They couldn't have stopped a prophecy from coming true. A pact didn't stop me from being born. It was too late; lives were lost. It saddened me that those who had nothing to do with the prophecy the gods created were abruptly snatched away from an opportunity life.

Most importantly, the gods couldn't stop the fact that a teacher resurrected from the Fields of Punishment had walked into the school and rapidly started attacking us students and other faculty members who happened to be demigods. The gods, who had control over every single thing that happened in this universe, couldn't stop an attack that ultimately killed my best friend, Annabeth. Her own goddess of a mother, Athena, couldn't put aside her overwhelming sense of hubris to protect her favorite daughter.

The gods did shit, and we, as their demigod children, suffered.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!**

**Most importantly, thank you very much for reading! I appreciate it!**


End file.
